bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz Rock Angelz
Rock Angelz "The Bratz are back and they're here to rock, as they blaze through the charts straight to the top! With words to inspire and a rockin' new sound, they're an international sensation and the hottest group around!" Now that the Bratz™ have conquered the pop world, get ready to rock with them as they take the classic rocker look of the 70’s and update it for the bangin’ video generation of today! This collection included Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Sasha, Roxxi (available alone or with stage playset), Meygan (Kmart exclusive), and Eitan, who was only sold in a Toys R Us exclusive set with Yasmin. There were many variations of these dolls: Some came with hats, some without; some came with tattoos, some without. Accessories include (incomplete listing): Bratz Rock Angelz concert stage playset with Roxxi, doll instrument set, recording studio, airplane. The Collection *Cloe: Cloe has blonde and dark brown hair with blue/tan eyes. Cloe's first outfit is a red python print hat with black brim, silver hoop earrings, a black "leather" jacket, a white "Rock Angelz" shirt, jeans and red boots. Her second outfit is a black "Rock Angelz" T-shirt and red python print skirt. She also came with accessories, a guitar, a collectible display stand, a microphone, a CD, and a poster. *Yasmin: Yasmin's eyes are green and her hair light and dark brown. Her first outfit is a white hat, silver hoop earrings, a white "Rock Angelz" top, a black and white "leather" jacket, jeans with red glitter, and black boots. Her second outfit is a black "Rock Angelz" t-shirt and red glitter skirt. Yasmin also came with accessories, a guitar, a collectible display stand, a microphone, a CD, and a poster. *Jade: Jade has brown eyes and black and white hair. Jade's first outfit is silver hoop earrings, a black "leather" jacket, a distressed t-shirt with black net, jeans, and white boots. Her second outfit is a red "Rock Angelz" t-shirt and python print skirt. She also came with accessories, a guitar, a collectible display stand, a microphone, a CD, and a poster. *Sasha: Sasha has green eyes and light brown hair. Sasha's first outfit is silver hoop earrings, black and red "leather" jacket, jeans with red "leather" and stud accents, red boots, and hat. Her second outfit is a red "Rock Angelz" t-shirt and black skirt. She also came with accessories, a guitar, a collectible display stand, a microphone, a CD, and a poster. *Roxxi: Roxxi has blue eyes and dark red/black hair. Roxxi wears a python print hat, silver hoop earrings, white "Rock Angelz" t-shirt, a black "leather" jacket, jeans, snake print ankle boots and a guitar. *Meygan: Meygan was only a Kmart Exclusive. She is the Rock Angelz Fan Club President. In this collection, Meygan has brown eyes, that was originally for the Dynamite collection, and red hair with dark streaks. She wears silver hoop earrings, a "Rock Anglez" distressed T-shirt with black net, red "snake skin" skirt, black skirt, and VIP pass. Meygan comes with accessories, a "Rock Angelz" t-shirt, fan poster, tickets, a fan CD, and three fan club pins(buttons). *Eitan: Eitan was only a Toys R Us exclusive and was sold in a set with Yasmin. The set came with a keyboard, a microphone stand, a guitar, accessories such as a bottled water, earrings and bracelets, two set of hairbrushes and sunglasses, and a CD. Eitan wears blue jeans with a studded belt, bracelets, black shoes, a black tank that says "Bratz Rock Angelz Crew", earrings, and a blue hat. Bratz Rock Angelz is the first album released from the Bratz doll franchise. It features songs from the Bratz's feature film Bratz Rock Angelz which was released in 2005 and also features songs from the Bratz TV show. Some of the songs were featured in the Bratz Rock Angelz video game. Tracklisting Special Edition Dolls *Cloe *Sasha *Yasmin *Jade *Meygan *Roxxi (Playset) *Eitan (2-Pack with Yasmin) Gallery Rock-angelz cloe.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Cloe Rock-angelz sasha.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Sasha Rock-angelz yasmin.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Rock-angelz jade.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Jade Rock-angelz meygan.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Meygan Rock-angelz playset roxxi.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Stage with Roxxi Rock-angelz yasmin-eitan.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin & Eitan Rock-angelz-playset-plane.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Plane Bratz Rock Angelz Tour Bus.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Tour Bus Bratz Rock Angelz Tour Bus inside.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Cruiser.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Cruiser Bratz Rock Angelz Limo.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Limo Rock-angelz-playset.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Recording Studio Playset Rock-angelz-playset2.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Band Instruments Playset Rock-angelz-playset cloe.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Playset with Cloe Rock-angelz-playset yasmin.jpg|Bratz Rock Angelz Playset with Yasmin Rock-angelz-babyz cloe.jpg|Bratz Big Babyz Rock Angelz Cloe Rock-angelz-babyz yasmin.jpg|Bratz Big Babyz Rock Angelz Yasmin Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Cloe.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Jade.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Roxxi.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Fashion Handbag.jpg imagesJ4P0SF7D.jpg 3b37b59b7a45f9df326300dcdc6a91b4.png 12768849-713-480x640.png 918o6CaXRbL._SX355_.png Image:Bratz Rock Angelz Movie.jpg|Movie Cover Image:rock angelz.jpg|CD cover. IMG_5926_2ccec782-f6b2-4989-bb3c-0bd3d30e8c2a_large.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Fashion Organizer Carrying Case.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Fashion Organizer Carrying Case inside.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz 3-in-1 Trunk.jpg Video Category:Video game Category:Music Category:Collection Category:Doll Lines Category:Dolls Category:Bands